El vuelo de una mariposa
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: ChouChou se sentia lista para tomar el liderazgo de su clan, sin embargo se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba algo para poder emprender el vuelo.


_**El vuelo de una mariposa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste 7u7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En este One Shot la central es ChouChou, pero hay mucho InoShikaCho y algo de MitsuChou**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chouchou se sentó sobre sus rodillas en medio de sus padres. Suspiró tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Levantó la cabeza y miró a las personas reunidas, luego miró a su padre que le sonrió brindándole apoyo, luego miró a su madre que tenía la confianza brillando en sus ojos dorados. Su abuela le brindó una sonrisa tranquila y su abuelo una sonrisa de orgullo.

Su padre carraspeó logrando que todos le prestaran atención. En ese momento se iniciaba la reunión del clan Akimichi.

No es que ChouChou no hubiese asistido nunca a una reunión de su clan. Ella había participado en todas desde su nacimiento, pero ella estaba nerviosa porque sabía lo que pasaría en ésta.

–Bueno–dijo el patriarca del clan–He convocado esta reunión con el fin de informar que estoy dispuesto a cederle el liderazgo del clan a mi hija. Como ya saben, para que un nuevo líder pueda ascender, más de la mitad del clan deben estar de acuerdo.

Chouchou tragó en seco, el clan Akimichi era uno en que se valía la palabra de todos. La forma de pasar el liderazgo del clan era como en todos: de padre a hijo, pero si el personal del clan no siente que su futuro líder está preparado éste no asciende hasta estarlo. Notó desaprobación en los integrantes del clan

– ¿No cree que es demasiado joven? –preguntó una

–Mi hija ya cumple con 20 años, yo por ejemplo tomé el liderazgo del clan a los 18.

– ¿Esta lo suficientemente experimentada? –preguntó otro

–Mi padre me ha otorgado la información suficiente para saber como liderar el clan–respondió esta vez ChouChou

–Hablo de experiencia como Kunoichi–ChouChou frunció el ceño

–Me sabía los jutsus secretos del clan apenas teniendo nueve años. Me convertí en Gennin a los 11, fui Chunnin a los 15 y Jounnin a los 19. Creo que eso es suficiente experiencia. Inclusive si no les es suficiente mi misión de espionaje, el que toda Kunoichi debe hacer, fue un éxito y tenía 17 años–Karui sonrió con orgullo, sabía que su hija había heredado de ella la lengua, sabía como defenderse.

– ¿Entonces que dicen? –preguntó Choji mirando de reojo a su hija con una sonrisa.

– ¿Que piensa el antiguo líder? –preguntó otro, ChouChou apretó los dientes, estaban buscando en cualquier lado la forma de encontrarle algún defecto. Choza miró a su nieta, esa pequeña niña que lo enamoró desde la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos.

–Mi nieta es una Kunoichi muy fuerte–dijo Choza–Ella no solamente sabe los secretos del clan, también aprendió muchas cosas importantes desde la parte materna. Ella tiene mi aprobación–ChouChou sonrió ante lo dicho por su abuelo. Se mordió el labio mientras veía a los integrantes del clan

– ¿Ya consiguió pareja? –preguntó otro, ChouChou abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó lo dientes, ella entendía esa pregunta: creían que no era capaz de liderar un clan sola. La sala de repente quedó en silencio, ChouChou miró a su lado para ver la ira destellando en los ojos dorados de su madre. Todos conocían el aura asesina de la matriarca del clan.

Karui no hablaba mucho en las reuniones, no porque no tenía derecho, ella tenía todo el derecho de hablar y hasta ordenar por el simple hecho de ser la esposa del líder del clan, sino que Karui decía que ella no hablaba era porque simplemente no quería, decía que a pesar de que conocía la historia del clan, ella no nació en él. Su madre no se notaba mucho en las reuniones, pero un simple acto que la ofendiera a ella o a su familia se sentía la sala fría. ChouChou siempre se impresionaba de lo diferentes que eran sus padres. Donde su padre era tranquilidad, su madre era agresividad. Así era en las reuniones: su padre era la mano suave y su madre la dura. Podría decirse que entre los dos hacían un buen liderazgo.

– ¿Consideran que mi hija necesita de un hombre a su lado para poder liderar? –pregunto Karui con voz fría.

– Karui-san– dijo otro– el clan Akimichi nunca ha sido liderado por una mujer.

–Entonces creen que mi hija no puede liderarlos.

–No tanto–dijo el mismo–Es que solamente... –el que hablaba se encogió ante la atenta mirada de Karui, no sabía que decir.

–La ventaja de los clanes en Konoha–intervino Choji– es que no hay distinción de género. Tanto una mujer como un hombre tienen el mismo derecho de ceder al liderazgo por el derecho de nacimiento. Uno de nuestros aliados, el clan Yamanaka, tuvo una líder femenina y a la vez joven despues de la pérdida de su líder anterior en la cuarta guerra. El clan Inuzuka ha tenido dos generaciones de mujeres como líderes y de hecho son dos clanes supremamente poderosos. No podemos pensar que una mujer no puede hacer lo mismo que un hombre en el liderazgo de un clan.

La sala quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de su líder. Choji siempre lograba calmar las aguas con unas simples palabras, su padre era un increíble líder.

–Choji-sama–dijo uno que estaba más cerca de ellos–Esta es una pregunta importante ¿la señorita ChouChou ya dominó las alas de Chakra? –ChouChou se mordió el labio, habían dado en el clavo.

–No– respondió ChouChou –Aún no las domino.

–Creo que eso complica las cosas–dijo esta vez Choza

–Choji-sama sabe que para poder asumir el liderazgo las alas de Chakra deben estar dominadas–ChouChou apretó los dientes, Choji miró a su hija y suspiró.

–Bien, al parecer el clan aún no está de acuerdo del cambio de líder. ChouChou–la joven levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre–Debes dominar las alas de Chakra, después haremos otra reunión para ver si todos están de acuerdo–luego miró al resto del clan–pueden volver a lo que hacían, la reunión ha terminado.

ChouChou se levantó y suspiró cuando vio a los otros irse.

–Iré a ver a Sarada –dijo y antes de que sus padres pudieran hablar con ella, se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada estaba entretenida revisando los documentos, no hacia mucho había subido al puesto de Hokage y ya tenía una montaña de ellos. Los tenía en orden y bien apilados, pero era una tan alta que un pequeño movimiento podría tirarlos. La ventana de su oficina se abrió de golpe y el viento que entró tumbo todos los papeles.

– ¡Noooo! –exclamó Sarada, la Uchiha activó su Sharingan y miró hacia el intruso, pero desactivó su poder ocular al ver el rostro triste de su mejor amiga–Chou... ¿Que tienes?

–Nada–dijo la joven morena y se agachó a recoger los papeles que había tirado–lo siento por tumbarte esto.

–No importa, es culpa de Boruto, le dije que me dejara esto asegurado antes de irse.

– ¿Donde está? Se supone que es tu mano derecha.

–Lo mandé de misión, está extraño conmigo.

–Mmm... Algo me dice que ya tuvo el valor para decirte lo que siente.

–No seas tonta, Chou–dijo Sarada–él no siente nada por mi–ChouChou sonrió

–Está enamorado de ti.

–Si, claro –terminaron de recoger los papeles y ChouChou se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Boruto desde que era la mano derecha de la Octava Hokage–Ahora si dime ¿que pasó? –ChouChou suspiró

–Hoy hubo una reunión en mi clan, papá pensó en cederme ya el puesto de líder.

–Eso es bueno ¿no?

–Sería bueno si no me hubiesen desaprobado.

– ¡Pero eres una gran Kunoichi!

–Para ellos no ¡La tomaron por todos lados buscándome algún defecto! ¡Hasta que lo encontraron!

– ¿Cual es?

–Aún no domino las alas de Chakra.

–Mmmm... Bueno...

–He entrenado como no te lo imaginas y aún no las puedo dominar.

– ¿Les has preguntado a tu padre y a tu abuelo el como ellos las dominaron?

–Les pregunté hace unos años, mi abuelo las dominó en la tercera Guerra y mi padre en la cuarta ¿Entonces como las voy a dominar si estamos en paz?

–Debe haber alguna forma, tal vez no es el estar en peligro lo que lo hace sino la concentración y el control de Chakra que tengas.

–Tu tienes un gran control de Chakra.

–Pero no el suficiente para despertar el Byakugo –Sarada se frotó la frente donde debería estar el diamante.

–Pero aún así...

–Intenta entrenar más–dijo Sarada–Oye, recibí una noticia–cambió de tema la Uchiha

– ¿Que pasa?

–Me imagino que por la reunión no le han avisado a tu padre hasta ahora, pero les concierne.

– ¿Que es, Sarada?

–Mañana Inojin tomará el liderazgo del clan Yamanaka. La tía Ino me vino a informar esta mañana–ChouChou bajó si cabeza hasta apoyarla en el escritorio

–Primero Shikadai y ahora Inojin... Nunca podré ascender al liderazgo...

–No digas eso, Chou.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou despertó temprano y se arregló para salir de su casa. Sin siquiera desayunar fue al bosque a entrenar. No llevó espadas puesto a que iba a seguir perfeccionando su control de Chakra. Entrenaría desde esa mañana hasta después del medio día que debía ir a la ceremonia de Inojin.

Ya pasadas las 10 el estómago de ChouChou gruñó pidiendo alimento, ella se tocó el estómago y se mordió el labio, pero luego continuó tratando de perfeccionar su control.

– ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es entrenar con el estómago vacío? –dijo una voz detrás de ella, ChouChou se giró y sonrió cuando Mitsuki salió de los árboles.

–Si me sigues acosando de esa forma, pensaré en romper contigo–el peli azul sonrió y le mostró una bolsa

–No si te sigo trayendo el desayuno–ChouChou se sentó en el suelo y Mitsuki enfrente de ella. ChouChou tomó un bollo que Mitsuki había traído en la bolsa y empezó a comerlo.

–No sueles salir sin desayunar ¿Por qué hoy si?

–Tenia que entrenar–dijo ChouChou tomando café que el chico había traído en un termo– ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí y sin desayuno?

–Eso no importa ¿Por qué estás entrenando?

–Siempre hay que entrenar...

–Sabes que se cuando mientes, Chou–ChouChou suspiró, ella sabía que era una pésima mentirosa.

–No me darán el liderazgo del clan hasta que haya dominado las alas de Chakra, por eso entreno.

– ¿Alas de Chakra?

–Sabes que el jutsu de mi clan requiere la grasa de mi cuerpo. Resulta que hay un jutsu definitivo, en el cual aparecen dos grandes alas de mariposa. Esa es la que tengo que dominar.

–Pero no está bien que entrenes demasiado, terminarás agotándote–ChouChou le restó importancia con la mano

–No descansaré hasta haberlas dominado, les haré callar a todos–Mitsuki sonrió

–Pero primero come, no me gusta cuando sales sin comer.

–Son muy pocas veces, sabes que no puedo vivir sin la comida–ChouChou tomó otro sorbo del café

– ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para la ceremonia de Inojin?

– ¿Es que toda la aldea lo sabe? –dijo ella colocando los ojos en blanco

–Mas o menos, recuerda que sus clanes son unos de los más importantes de la aldea–ChouChou suspiró–No me digas que estas pensando en no ir, Inojin querrá tu apoyo y el de Shikadai.

–Lo sé.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou se acomodó un poco el flequillo mientras ella y Shikadai caminaban a la parte trasera de la residencia Yamanaka. Vieron a Inojin hablando con alguno de los otros integrantes de su clan y esperaron a que se desocupara para poder hablarle.

–Pareces una chica–le dijo ChouChou a modo de saludo, Inojin frunció el ceño y se acomodó el kimono amarillo con estampados blancos de jabalí.

–Es el traje tradicional para la ceremonia–contestó el chico jalandole el cabello a su amiga.

–Hasta que por fin... –dijo Shikadai –me sentía demasiado joven en las reuniones–los dos chicos rieron, luego miraron a su amiga que no estaba riendo o haciendo cualquier comentario para aliviar las aguas.

– ¿Que te pasa Chou? –pregunto Shikadai

–Nada, no me pasa nada ¿Correcto? –la joven morena frunció el ceño, sus amigos se miraron entre si, ellos conocían a la perfección a la Akimichi para saber cuando estaba o no de mal humor.

–Creo que ya se hace tarde–dijo Shikadai–Chou. Vámonos. Inojin tiene que terminar de arreglarse– ChouChou asintió y le dio un rápido abrazo a Inojin

–Suerte, rubiecito–le dijo haciendo sonreír al Yamanaka. ChouChou y Shikadai se alejaron y entraron al salón donde se haría la ceremonia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La ceremonia para el cambio de líder era sencilla: normalmente era oficializada por el Hokage, el actual y el futuro líder deben estar presentes -excepto que el actual haya muerto-, todos los integrantes de dicho clan deben estar presentes y si el clan tiene alianzas con otros, las familias principales de dichos clanes deben estar presentes.

ChouChou estaba en medio de sus padres, en la primera fila de la ceremonia, junto con la familia principal del clan Nara.

En cuanto sonó una banda ceremonial, Inojin entró. ChouChou se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba nervioso. El Yamanaka se dirigió a la parte principal del salón en donde estaban sus padres. La tía Ino tenía una mirada se orgullo en el rostro.

Sarada se sentía un poco nerviosa, puesto que era la primera ceremonia de cambio de líder que ella oficializada, ya que para la ceremonia de Shikadai todavía el séptimo estaba en el poder.

Inojin llegó en frente de su madre, la Hokage dijo unas palabras y empezó la ceremonia.

Las ceremonias no eran muy largas, puesto que no había demasiado que hacer. Ino extendió su mano y su hijo colocó la suya sobre la de ella.

–Yo, Inojin Yamanaka–empezó Inojin a recitar–decimo octava cabeza del clan Yamanaka, juro proteger, velar, atender y actuar en nombre de mi clan como futuro líder, juro enseñar y traspasar a la descendencia los secretos y valores que el clan Yamanaka posee, también juro que pasaré este limpio liderazgo a mi hijo quien será la décimo novena cabeza del clan–a Ino le brillaron los ojos azules con orgullo

–Yo, Ino Yamanaka–empezó a recitar ella–actual líder del clan Yamanaka, este día paso mis deberes y el liderazgo del clan a mi hijo, pues estoy segura que ya esta listo.

Madre e hijo se soltaron de las manos. Ino tomó un grueso collar que adornaba su cuello y se lo quitó para después ponérselo a Inojin en su cuello, el collar al final tenía el símbolo del clan Yamanaka.

–El collar ceremonial–dijo la Hokage –certifica el paso de liderazgo, en este momento, Inojin Yamanaka ya es el líder del clan Yamanaka–todos aplaudieron mientras las familia principal del clan se abrazaba. Despues del abrazo Ino y Sai se sentaron dejando a Inojin de pie en el fondo–bueno, ahora pido que los líderes de los clanes Nara y Akimichi se acerquen.

ChouChou vio cuando Shikadai se levantó, miró a su lado cuando su padre también lo hizo. Los líderes de los clanes se unieron en el fondo e Inojin colocó sus manos sobre las de ellos

–Yo, Inojin Yamanaka, actual líder del clan, juró proteger y cuidar la alianza con el clan Nara y el clan Akimichi, que ha estado por diecisiete generaciones y por muchas más que vendrán.

–El clan Nara aún aprueba la alianza–dijo Shikadai

–El clan Akimichi aún aprueba la alianza–dijo Choji

–La alianza aún es vigente–dijo la Hokage, todos se levantaron aplaudiendo. ChouChou tenía el ceño fruncido, se alegraba por su mejor amigo, pero se reprochaba lo débil que era porque aún no tomaba las riendas de su clan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando ya todos salieron de la ceremonia a ChouChou se le prendió la chispa. Salió corriendo hacia la torre Hokage sigilosamente para no ser vista, pero si fue vista y por la persona que menos esperaba.

ChouChou llegó a la oficina de la Hokage y empezó a registrar los pergaminos de misiones.

– ¿Sabes que puedo meterte a prisión por allanamiento? –ChouChou se sobresaltó con la voz, se giro hacia la ventana y miró a su mejor amiga

–No lo harás–dijo y siguió registrando

– ¿Que buscas?

–Una misión de rango S, necesitó poner mi vida en peligro para poder dominar las alas de Chakra.

–No seas tonta, Chou. Eso no servirá

–Lo hará.

–Chou ya basta.

– ¿Ya basta de que?

– ¡Ya basta de esto! ¡No tienes que arriesgar tu vida para hacer felices a los de tu clan!

– ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO, SARADA! –Le gritó ChouChou, Sarada se sobresaltó, ChouChou ni en todos sus años de amistad le había gritado de esa forma– ¡No es sólo por mi! ¡Quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos! ¡Y la única forma de hacerlo es poder llegar a ser la líder del clan! ¡Y tengo que dominar las malditas alas de Chakra para eso!

–Chou, ellos ya están orgullosos de ti.

– ¡Mentira! –ChouChou siguió buscando hasta que sonrió triunfalmente y levantó un pergamino– ¡Encontre uno! –Sarada se acercó a su amiga y le intentó quitar el pergamino, pero ChouChou era bastante ágil y en pocos segundos ya estaba en la ventana

–Si te vas, puedo tacharte como renegada.

–No lo creo–dijo ChouChou y le sonrió– ¡Tengo una misión! –le mostró el pergamino y salió, Sarada se acercó corriendo a la ventana y gruñó, su amiga tenía un punto. Ella sabía lo fuerte que ChouChou podría ser, pero sabía que la única misión rango S que ella tenía, era demasiado peligrosa y por eso la había apartado para un escuadrón ANBU.

Sarada se quitó la capa de Hokage e iba a salir cuando su puerta se abrió.

–No puedes irte, eres la Hokage –Boruto estaba mirando unos papeles cuando le habló a Sarada, ella se mordió el labio y miró a la ventana

– ¡Shikadai! ¡Inojin! ¡Suban! – la joven Hokage tuvo la suerte de verlos en la calle, los aludidos se miraron y subieron

– ¿Que pasa? –preguntó Shikadai

–ChouChou tomó una misión de rango S para demostrar lo fuerte que es, y va sola, no quiso hacerme caso. Vayan detrás de ella y ayuden la en la misión, se que no podrán traerla de vuelta así que en mejor que la acompañen.

– ¡Si, Hokage-sama! –dijeron los chicos

–se dirige al norte–los dos chicos asintieron y fueron corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando las dos figuras cayeron en frente de ella.

–largo–le dijo a sus amigos y los esquivó para seguir saltando por los árboles, sintió que los dos chicos le seguían.

–Chou deja de hacer tonterías y comportarte como una niña... –dijo Shikadai, ChouChou hizo una mueca.

–Chou no tienes que hacer esta misión para demostrar lo fuerte que eres–dijo Inojin, la chica los siguió ignorando. Shikadai frunció el ceño y se adelantó hasta quedar enfrente de su compañero

– ¡Pierdete, Dai! –le gritó ChouChou deteniéndose, Shikadai no le dijo nada lo cual irritó aún más a su compañera– ¡Di algo, maldita sea!

– ¡Chou, basta! –dijo Inojin

–Ustedes deberían dejar de molestarme.

–Tú deberías actuar con madurez–dijo Shikadai

–estoy actuando con madurez... –dijo ChouChou colocándose la mano en la cintura–acabo de obtener mi primera misión de rango S.

–Le quitaste esa misión a Sarada, no la obtuviste...

–Olvidenlo.

–No te vamos a pedir que regreses, pero te acompañáremos–dijo Inojin

–No necesito ayuda.

–Si, lo necesitas–dijo Shikadai– ¿Acaso leíste bien esa misión y sabes lo peligrosa que es?

–No creo que sea tan peligrosa...

–Es una misión de rango S, esas son peligrosas...

– ¡Bien! ¡Acompañenme, pero no me molesten! –empezó a saltar por los árboles y sus compañeros la siguieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Por sugerencia de Shikadai apenas anocheció se quedaron en una cueva para dormir.

–Como saliste de improvisto–dijo Shikadai–sin bolsa de dormir o comida o agua, no tenemos nada.

–creo que hay un lago aquí cerca–dijo ChouChou

–yo iré–dijo Inojin–Shikadai debe hablar contigo.

–Por favor, ya me sermonearon.

–quédate, Chou–la joven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Inojin sonriendo tomó una cantimplora que normalmente siempre cargaba y se alejó– ¿Me explicarás porque actúas de esta manera? ¿Por qué esa gracia de tomar riesgos?

–No pasa nada, estaba aburrida y necesitaba una misión–ChouChou sacó el pergamino de misión y lo abrió empezandolo a leer, hubo un silencio mientras la joven leía la misión, cuando la cerró miró a su compañero.

– ¿Como es?

–Espera a que venga Inojin para decirlo una sola vez–no pasó mucho tiempo. Unos minutos después Inojin llegó con el agua y se la dio a sus compañeros, ChouChou tomó sólo un poco y luego se la devolvió a sus amigos –A un día de aquí hay una pequeña aldea, ésta está siendo sometida por unos bandidos, al parecer son muchos y muy peligrosos, inclusive para un ninja. La misión consta de asesinarlos, a todos.

– ¿Acaso dijiste que no era peligrosa, Chou? –dijo Shikadai con una ceja enarcada, ChouChou frunció el ceño.

–No es tan peligrosa

–Si, como digas–dijo Inojin y se levantó –tomaré la primera guardia

– ¿Quien murió y te nombró líder? –gruñó ChouChou levantándose

–Nadie–dijo Inojin encogiéndose de hombros–Solo daba iniciativa, déjate de mal humor, Chou. Te ves más gorda–ChouChou apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

–Bien, pero después sigo yo. Partiremos apenas amanezca–Inojin sonrió y salió, ChouChou soltó un gruñido y se acostó en el suelo, Shikadai sonriendo se acercó a su compañera y sin tacto la tomó de los hombros y hizo que la Akimichi apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas.

–Shika... –dijo ChouChou

–Tú sólo duerme.

–No te creas para mandarme–dijo la joven sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para quedar totalmente dormida.

Shikadai se quedó mirando a su compañera mientras dormía, el sabía muy el porqué el afán de realizar la misión de la Akimichi, sabía que ella quería demostrar su valía para ser reconocida en su clan. Suspiró, Inojin y él la ayudarían así sea que ella no quisiera, ellos harían lo posible para tener éxito en su misión y harían también lo posible porque nadie saliera herido.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

–Tuvimos suerte–dijo Shikadai subiéndose el capucha–de encontrar un lugar donde vendieran capas para el frío.

–tienes razón–dijo Inojin subiéndose la suya–y me parece muy bien que también compráramos provisiones. Tenemos suerte que haya traído dinero

–Salí de improvisto–dijo ChouChou encogiéndose de hombros –no alcance ni a tomar dinero–Ya estaban a solo unos minutos de la aldea y ellos estaban envueltos en una capa para poder cubrir su identidad, también se habían quitado las bandas ninja. Inojin tomó la capucha de la capa de ChouChou y la colocó en la cabeza de su compañera– ¿que haces? –gruñó ChouChou.

–Esto es para cubrirte, no debemos llamar la atención–ChouChou frunció el ceño

–creo que así llamaremos más la atención.

–No–dijo Shikadai–la mayoría de las personas en esa aldea andan así.

– ¿Como lo sabes?

–Eso no importa.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la aldea, ésta estaba bastante tranquila y los jóvenes sospechaban de la tranquilidad.

–Primero busquemos un lugar en donde pasar la noche–dijo Shikadai, Inojin y ChouChou asintieron.

Se dirigieron a una posada, pero un movimiento que ChouChou notó con el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención.

–Chicos–dijo y tomó la muñeca de Inojin que tomó la de Shikadai logrando detenerse los tres, ChouChou comenzó a caminar y sus compañeros la siguieron.

ChouChou los dirigió a un tipo de callejón, en donde se escuchaban unos gritos amortiguados, ellos se acercaron con silencio para darse cuenta que detrás de un tanque de basura había una chica amarrada y amordazada, totalmente desnuda y un hombre abusando de ella. ChouChou había visto actos horribles, pero este le pareció horroroso. El hombre gruñó cuando los vio, lanzó a la chica a un lado y los fue a atacar cuando de repente se quedó paralizado.

–Kagemane no jutsu–dijo Shikadai, ChouChou se acercó corriendo a la chica y la soltó, la joven -que no podría pasar de los 16 años- se apoyó en la morena llorando

– ¿Donde está tu ropa? –dijo ChouChou, la joven le señaló a un lado en donde estaba su ropa amontonada–cambiate, pero no salgas aún, llamarás la atención–a ChouChou le apareció extraño que el hombre no haya llamado refuerzos, se giró para ver a Inojin señalando al hombre, estaba entrando en su mente. Después de unos segundos, Inojin reaccionó

–Todos los bandidos se caracterizan por un tatuaje en su hombro–dijo Inojin, ChouChou tomó su espada y se colocó detrás del hombre amenazándolo con la espada en el cuello.

–Bien–le dijo–Ahora habla y danos toda la información que Inojin no te pudo sacar.

–Ni lo sueñen–gruñó

– ¿Sabes lo mal que te puede ir?

–No me vas a matar–el hombre soltó una risa–necesitas información.

–Puedo buscar a otro si quiero, además ¿Quien dijo que voy a matarte? Puedo torturarte si quiero, por ejemplo ¿Que es lo que más le duele a un hombre? ¿O de lo más orgulloso que se sienten? Puedo torturarte cortando al amigo que tienes entre las piernas. Después de todo lo estabas usando para violar a la chica. Así que habla.

–Ni lo sueñes, perra–ChouChou soltó una risa

– ¿Crees que no soy capaz? –la morena de un sólo movimiento bajó su espada y corto el miembro del hombre que iba a soltar un grito si no es porque Shikadai hace que se tapara la boca, sus compañeros hicieron una mueca–Ahora si, habla.

– ¡¿Que quieren que le diga?! –dijo el hombre con agonía en su voz.

–No se, debilidades, cuantos son, en donde y cuando pudo encontrar al líder.

–somos 150, nuestro líder está en el edificio más alto.

– ¿Cual es su debilidad?

–No tenemos.

–Todos tenemos una debilidad–el hombre miró a la muchacha, ChouChou sonrió–Con que las chicas ¿eh? ¿Cuales son sus preferencias?

–No tenemos.

–Entiendo, o sea se cogen todo lo que lleve falda ¿No?

–Sí.

–Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

– ¡Lo estoy!

–Bien–ChouChou miró a la chica que estaba mirándolos con un poco de espanto, la Akimichi le sonrió con tranquilidad–Cariño, te sugiero que mires hacia otro lado... Esto se pondrá feo–la joven asintió y se giró mirando a otro lado.

– ¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Que...!? –La frase se quedó a la mitad ya que ChouChou le cortó la garganta a su víctima. Inojin y Shikadai miraron sorprendidos a su compañera, Shikadai quitó su jutsu de sombra del cuerpo muerto. ChouChou se acercó con cuidado a la chica que estaba paralizada del pánico

–ven, te curaré –la chica asintió dejando a la Akimichi acercarse. ChouChou la curó con lo poco que sabía del jutsu médico, pasó sus palmas de Chakra verde por la pelvis de la chica. Cuando finalizó miró a Inojin–Inojin, necesito que hagas algo.

– ¿Que es?

–Borrale la memoria.

– ¿Que? –dijeron sus compañeros junto con la chica también.

–Nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, y ella nos vio. Es por su bien y por el nuestro. La curé para que no sintiera dolor así que también le borras la violación.

–Chou, no estoy seguro.

–Ella tiene razón, Inojin–dijo Shikadai–Hazlo.

Inojin aún miró inseguro a sus compañeros y se acercó a la chica.

–No te haré daño–le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, la chica asintió y apretó los ojos, Inojin colocó sus dedos en las sienes de la joven y cerró los ojos. Minutos después los abrió y la chica se mostró un poco adormilada. ChouChou la tomó de los brazos, la colocó en sus pies y después de darse cuenta que nadie miraba la colocó en la calle para que la chica caminara a su casa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de encontrar una habitación para pasar las noche, ellos se sentaron en los futones que encontraron y se dedicaron a planear lo que harían.

–Puedo actuar de carnada–dijo ChouChou, Inojin y Shikadai fruncieron el ceño–No me miren así, ustedes mismos escucharon que la debilidad de ellos son las mujeres.

–No se–dijo Shikadai

–Ustedes me seguirán de lejos, cuando mis víctimas me sigan y me lleven para quien sabe donde, ustedes irán y entre los tres los matáremos ¿Quien sabe a cuantas niñas no habrán violado?

–Chou recuerda que no puedes hacer demasiado personal las misiones–dijo Inojin–Creo que el cortarle el miembro a ese hombre fue algo extremo–ChouChou sonrió con malicia

–mi querido Inojin, eso se llama acto de tortura.

–Nunca nos enseñaron eso.

– ¿Recuerdas que las Kunoichi recibimos un entrenamiento extra y además completamente diferente?

– ¿Aprendes cosas como estas?

–A las Kunoichi nos enseñan muchas cosas, desde métodos de tortura que una mujer puede hacer, hasta el arte de seducir. Dime una cosa ¿Por qué crees que la mayoría de los shinnobi que tienen una esposa Kunoichi le tienen casi miedo? –Inojin se quedó callado.

– ¿arte de seducir? –preguntó Shikadai

–Sí, todas las Kunoichis tenemos métodos de conquista que usualmente usamos en las misiones de espionaje.

– ¿Utilizaste métodos de conquista con Mitsuki? –preguntó Inojin

–Claro, una mujer, no solamente Kunoichi sabe como conquistar a un hombre–su amiga les guiñó el ojo–Apuesto que Mirai las usó contigo, Dai–Shikadai se puso rojo.

–Es mejor que sigamos planeando–carraspeó Shikadai.

–Bueno, ya sabemos que yo seré la carnada.

–Es mejor atacar de noche–dijo Shikadai–de esa manera llamaremos menos la atención.

–de todos modos la llamaremos–dijo Inojin–ellos se darán cuenta que los suyos van desapareciendo. Ya no son 150 sino 149.

–Opino que entonces no nos limitemos–dijo ChouChou encogiéndose de hombros–Por noche podemos matar a diez o más.

–Chou...

–Iré con una apariencia diferente cada vez. Digamos que al inicio de la noche voy rubia y logro captar la atención de tres, a esos los matamos y a la hora cambio de nuevo mi apariencia y vamos por más.

–Así hallaran los cuerpos en la mañana y ya habremos acabado con varios –dijo Shikadai frotándose la barbilla en la que empezaba a salir una barba de chivo–me agrada esa idea, Chou.

–Bien–dijo Inojin– al parecer yo soy el único que no está actuando como maniático.

–Ni que fuera la primera vez que vas a matar a alguien–dijo ChouChou –como ninjas hemos matado mucho, nuestras manos no están limpias.

–Lo se, pero ustedes parecen disfrutar de esto.

–No lo hago–dijo Shikadai–Pero la misión explica que hay que matarlos y eso es lo que haremos.

–Bien–dijo Inojin–Lo que ustedes digan...

–Empezamos esta misma noche, en una hora.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou se acomodó la falda subiéndosela un poco, pero antes de salir sintió que apresaban su muñeca.

–Bájate la falda, tampoco te pases–le dijo Shikadai, ChouChou frunció el ceño y se bajó un poco la falda. Echó su cabello -ahora rubio- hacia atrás y salió a la calle. La misión de esa noche trataba en caminar por la aldea buscando llamar la atención. Sonrió cuando captó las miradas de los que buscaba. Eran tres y ellos no tardaron en seguirla. ChouChou tenía que fingir que no sabía que la seguían y se tenía que dejar alcanzar. Con el rabillo de su ojo vio las figuras oscuras de Shikadai e Inojin en las sombras. ChouChou pausó su caminata mirando una tienda en la cual vendían joyas. Fingió que las observaba mientras sus víctimas de esa noche se acercaban a ella y la tomaron de los brazos.

– ¿Que hacen? –dijo ChouChou fingiendo temor en su voz.

–Señorita, debe acompañarnos.

– ¿Que hice? ¡Dejenme en paz! –los hombres la llevaron a un callejón mientras ChouChou con falsa falta de fuerza luchaba. Ella vio la sonrisa maliciosa de los hombres y en cuanto uno de ellos aviso que no había nadie ella soltó una risa.

–No deberías estar riendo tan alegremente–dijo uno de los hombres–Lo que viene nos dará placer a nosotros y no a ti.

– ¿Oh? ¿Enserio? –dijo ChouChou y con fuerza se soltó de los hombres y dando una pirueta se colocó tapándoles el paso, Inojin y Shikadai no tardaron en llegar y colocarse al lado de su compañera–Creo que su forma de conseguir placer es algo anticuada y brutal–Shikadai le entregó la espada a su compañera.

– ¡Son ninjas!–exclamó uno creando el alboroto en sus compañeros y comenzando la pelea. ChouChou no negaría que los hombres peleaban de una manera formidable, era verdad que eran muy buenos, pero no tardaron mucho cuando ya los tres estaban tirados muertos en el suelo. Los tres chicos los rodaron hasta dejarlos recostados a la pared y saltaron al techo perdiéndose en el oscuridad.

– ¡Solo quedan 146! –exclamó ChouChou.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou se quitó la toalla y se colocó la falda. Aún en sostén asomó su cabeza por la ventana mirando a lo que quedaban de los bandidos caminar por la calle.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y ellos habían acabado ya con 100 de los bandidos.

"Quedan 50" pensó ChouChou aún mirando por la ventana. Sería fácil acabar con ellos si no estuvieran alerta, claro, después de que desaparecieran noche tras noche sus hombres y encontraran sus cuerpos en callejones, se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo víctimas de asesinatos silenciosos y ahora casi tenían la vista sobre ellos, nunca iban solos y así era más complicado actuar.

–Tch–dijo chasqueando la lengua.

–Chou...–dijo Inojin entrando y quedando sorprendido al ver a su compañera semidesnuda.

– ¡Kya! –gritó ChouChou lanzando una kunai a su compañero que si éste no se agacha el arma se clava en su cabeza– ¡Sal, imbécil! –ella se tapó el pecho con los brazos, Inojin salió y ChouChou escuchó cuando llamaba a Shikadai. Los chicos entraron y Shikadai abrió también los ojos de par en par– ¡Para que llamaste a Dai!

–Date la vuelta, Chou–dijo Inojin

– ¿Que quieres?

–Hazlo–ChouChou olvido que solamente estaba en sostén y se colocó las manos en la cintura

– ¿Quien eres para obligarme?

–Por favor, Chou–dijo Shikadai, ChouChou colocó los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta

–Apartate el cabello–ordenó Inojin, la morena lo hizo y Shikadai soltó una exclamación

– ¡Te hiciste un tatuaje! –ChouChou se sonrojó, ni se acordaba de él.

–Bueno... –Ella soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a sus compañeros.

– ¿Tus papás lo saben? –preguntó Inojin

–Mi mamá si.

– ¿Por qué te hiciste un tatuaje? –preguntó Shikadai, ChouChou se acarició la marca en tinta azul que estaba en su nuca

" 蝶 "

Tenía el kanji Chō, que significaba mariposa que era justamente su nombre y el animal de su clan.

–Todos los ninjas de la nube tienen uno.

–No eres una ninja de la nube.

–Pero tengo sangre de una...

– ¿Cuando te la hiciste?

–Hace un año, cuando fui a Kumo.

– ¿Tu madre sabía? –ChouChou se mordió el labio con diversión.

–Chou... Tenías 19, estoy seguro que por más que en Kumo sea habitual que se hagan tatuajes deben llevar algún permiso, no eres adulta.

–Claro que lo soy.

–Legalmente no.

–Bee-sama actuó como mi abuelo–dijo la joven morena, sus compañeros se la quedaron mirando, ella soltó una risa y se colocó la camisa.

–Olvidaba que Bee-sama te entrenaba–dijo Shikadai.

–La verdad me sorprende que no hables con rimas–dijo Inojin

–Oh, se rapear ¿Quieren que lo haga?

– No, por favor– dijo Shikadai, ChouChou soltó una risita.

–Pero a Bee-sama fue fácil convencer, el que fue complicado fue Gyūki-sama. Bee-sama me dejó hablar con Gyūki-sama y le tuve que colocar ojos de perrito para convencerlo.

Inojin miró por la ventana y sus compañeros notaron que se tensó.

–Chicos... ¿Es normal que los bandidos estén entrando en tropel a este hotel?

–Mierda, acaban de descubrirnos–dijo Shikadai y tomó una mochila–Metan armas y comida, nos largamos.

No tardaron mucho en recoger lo poco que habían comprado. Escucharon la puerta golpearse y enseguida se dirigieron a la ventana, ChouChou hizo su mano grande para romperla e Inojin tomó tinta e hizo un águila, los jóvenes se subieron en ella en el momento que los bandidos entraban a la habitación

– ¡Escapan! –exclamó uno y en tropel se arremolinaron en la ventana y lanzaron armas que el águila evadió.

–¡Llevanos al bosque! –le dijo ChouChou a Inojin

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Tengo un plan! –Inojin asintió y dirigió el águila al bosque mientras eran seguidos por el resto de los bandidos que quedaban– ¡Aterriza! –Exclamó ChouChou y aterrizaron en un claro–Aquí pelearemos.

– ¿Ese es tu gran plan? –gritó Shikadai

– ¿Pensaste en algo mejor, Nara? –le gritó ChouChou.

Los bandidos no tardaron en llegar y empezar a atacar.

La pelea era fuerte, pues eran sólo tres jóvenes ninja frente a cincuenta experimentados. Sin embargo el equipo InoShikaCho daba su mejor esfuerzo. Al principio ChouChou trabajó con la espada, peleando, cortando todo lo que podía y decidió usar las técnicas de su clan cuando en un movimiento uno de los bandidos la hizo soltar su arma. Shikadai era con el viento, el abanico que su madre le había obsequiado trabajaba perfectamente con el chico. Inojin soltaba tigres se tinta, que acababan fácilmente con el enemigo y después de habérsele acabado el material usó el jutsu de destrucción de mentes.

La pelea duro al menos una hora y en esa hora ya había caído 20 bandidos. ChouChou no supo en que momento, pero de repente se encontró con Shikadai e Inojin inconscientes en el suelo, ella entró en pánico y atacó con más furia a sus enemigos, sin embargo ya se estaba agotando y solamente sintió cuando la tomaron del cabello y colocaron una espada en su cuello.

–Muy hábil esta mocosa–dijo uno

–Segun nuestras fuentes ella actuaba de carnada para que los otros cayeran.

– ¿Que les parece si nos divertimos con ella? Después de todo no es fea.

–Es una amenaza.

–Ellos son la amenaza–señaló a Inojin y Shikadai que estaban en el suelo–Ella era solamente la carnada.

– ¿Que estas ciego? ¿No viste como peleó?

–Eso no importa, quiero divertirme con ella y después la matamos.

–Bien, pero... –uno de los hombres le tomó la barbilla–mataremos a tus compañeros en frente tuyo, sería una pequeña paga por todos los que ustedes mataron–ChouChou solamente le escupió en la cara, el tipo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a los chicos inconscientes.

ChouChou entró en pánico, todo era su culpa, si ella no hubiese tomado esa misión sin permiso, Inojin y Shikadai no la hubiesen acompañado y estarían bien. Ahora estaban a punto de morir. ChouChou cerró los ojos mientras sentía un Chakra llegar de donde ella no sabía. El Chakra se dirigía a su espalda y ella se sentía ligera...

– ¿Pero que mierda...? –exclamó el hombre que la tenía agarrada y la soltó. ChouChou abrió los ojos y se levantó sintiéndose mejor que nunca, sintiéndose ligera como una mariposa.

ChouChou abrió las alas de Chakra en su espalda y creció de un increíble tamaño. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar al hombre que iba a matar a sus amigos y de un sólo apretón lo mató. Tomó a sus compañeros con una mano y con la otra se dedicó a matar a todos los que le atacaban, incluso a los que pensaban escapar. No tardó mucho en tener toda la fila de cadáveres en el suelo, ella se alejó un poco y cuando se sintió débil dejó caer suavemente a sus compañeros que despertaron antes de que ella volviera a su forma original y quedara completamente inconsciente.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Shikadai acomodó el cuerpo de ChouChou en su espalda.

–No puedo creer que te hayas quedado sin tinta –dijo furioso mientras caminaban hacia la aldea

– Oh vamos, Dai–dijo Inojin–no creo que pese de esa forma– señaló a ChouChou.

–No lo hace, pero esta inconsciente y quiero llegar rápido a Konoha.

–Entonces corre.

–Se me puede caer–Inojin soltó una risita–No te rías que mañana tú la cargarás.

–No se peleen, hay Chou para todos–una voz ronca y adormilada sonó en la espalda de Shikadai

– ¡Chou! –exclamaron los chicos, la morena les dio una sonrisa cansada.

–Chicos...

– ¿Si?

–Lo logré–ella sonrió–Ya dominé las alas de Chakra... Podré tomar el liderazgo de mi clan...

–Así que fue por eso que te arriesgaste a esta misión peligrosa–dijo Inojin

–Sí...

–Eso fue estúpido, Chou–dijo Shikadai, ChouChou sólo soltó una risita– ¿Como te sientes?

–cansada... Con hambre... ¿Como puedes estar cargándome?

–Perdiste todo tu peso.

–Ah, verdad. Las alas de Chakra me quitan todo el peso... Shika...

– ¿Sí?

–No dejes que Mitsuki me va así... Le gustaré más así y quiero volver a mi peso normal...

–No te preocupes, Chou–dijo Inojin –No dejaremos que tu novio te vea así–le dio un golpe en el trasero a su compañera que se sobresaltó un poco

–Inojin... Voy a matarte...

–Sí, claro–dijo Inojin apartándole el flequillo de la cara a su amiga–Solo duerme.

ChouChou cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou se estiró y se quitó la bata de baño quedando en ropa interior. Era típico en ella, andaba en esas fachas por toda su habitación. Era de ella después de todo. ChouChou revolcó la ropa de su armario buscando el kimono rojo que había dejado ahí la noche anterior.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el final de su misión y desde que habían vuelto a la aldea.

ChouChou habló con sus padres y se disculpó por haberlos hecho preocupar, ellos se dieron cuenta enseguida que ella había logrado su cometido y solamente una semana después de la misión habían celebrado otra reunión en donde el clan estuvo de acuerdo con su cambio de líder. Ahora se estaba preparando para su ceremonia y en verdad se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

–Chou... –dijo su padre entrando

– ¡KYA! –Gritó ChouChou lanzándole uno de sus zapatos a su padre– ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! –Choji se protegió de lo que su hija le mandaba y salió de la habitación

–Chou, yo te cambié los pañales...

– ¡Eso fue cuando era una bebé! ¡Ahora soy una mujer, papá!

–Lo siento–ChouChou se colocó otra vez la bata de baño

–Ya puedes entrar–Choji entró y le entregó el kimono a su hija

–Mi madre quiso hacerle unos arreglos, te verás preciosa.

–Gracias, papá.

– ¿Sabes que estaba orgulloso de ti antes de que realizarás esa misión?

– ¿Ah si?

–Sí–Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó –Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña mariposa–ChouChou sonrió, Choji besó a su hija en la frente–te espero abajo–y salió de la habitación.

ChouChou se colocó el kimono e iba a empezar a cepillarse el cabello cuando escuchó que golpeaban su ventana, le pareció raro pues su habitación estaba en un segundo piso. Abrió la cortina para ver una mano pálida y sonrió, abrió la ventana y la mano bajo hasta su dueño.

– ¡Oh mi princesa! –dijo Mitsuki– ¡Desearía que dejarás caer ese largo cabello para yo poder subir! –ChouChou soltó una risita mirando al peli azul.

– ¿Por qué mejor no utilizas tu jutsu y subes por ti mismo?

–Ash, le quitas todo el romanticismo–dijo el muchacho sonriendo y estirando sus manos para agarrarse de la ventana y subir, el chico se sentó en la ventana del cuarto quedando su rostro cerca con el de su novia –felicidades–le dijo y acortó el espacio que los separaba robándole un beso.

–Gracias–dijo ChouChou mordiéndose el labio después de separarse.

–Pero fue estúpido tomar esa misión, nos tenias preocupados a todos–ChouChou soltó una risita–No te rías, es enserio.

–fue fácil.

–Estuve charlando con Shikadai e Inojin y ellos me dijeron que te tocó ser carnada.

–Esos idiotas no podían ver a una mujer porque se embobaban– Mitsuki rió

–Te tengo un regalo–ChouChou enarcó una ceja, Mitsuki sacó una cajita y se la entregó a su novia que la abrió enseguida.

–Es preciosa... –dijo al ver el broche con forma de mariposa en el interior.

–Otra vez, felicidades.

–Gracias–el chico le dio un beso

–Debo irme ¿Que te parece si después de la ceremonia vamos a comer?

–me encantaría.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karui volvió a pasar el cepillo por el cabello de su hija deshaciendo nudos que ya no existían.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó ChouChou a su madre que tenía la mirada perdida

–Has crecido tanto–dijo la mayor sonriéndole a su hija

–Mamá... Tu lado sentimental me da miedo–Karui soltó una risita

– ¿Estas nerviosa?

–Un poco...

–No debes estarlo.

– ¿Y si se me enreda la lengua mientras digo el juramento?

– Tu padre y yo estaremos frente tuyo para evitar que te pase. Además, Sarada también estará.

–Pero no se me quita lo nerviosa y Sarada aún sigue molesta conmigo.

–Ya se le pasará, ustedes no pueden vivir la una sin la otra.

–Mamá... Ponme esto–ChouChou le entregó el regalo que le dio Mitsuki

–Es hermoso ¿Quien te lo regaló?

–Mitsuki...

–Ese chico me agrada...

–A papá no...

–Tu padre desaprobaría a cualquier hombre que se intente llevar a su hija–dijo Karui soltando una risita. Karui recogió dos mechones de cabello de ChouChou y los unió en la parte trasera para agarrarlas con el broche y el resto de cabello cayera suelto hasta la cadera de la menor y su flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. ChouChou se levantó y Karui la ayudó a amarrarse el Kimono. Éste era rojo y los estampados eran de mariposas blancas–Vamos–ambas mujeres salieron.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sarada frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada cuando su mejor amiga la mandó a llamar detrás de su casa.

–Sara...

– ¡Aun sigo furiosa contigo! –le exclamó la Hokage

–Oh vamos, Uchiha–ChouChou la codeó –No puedes vivir todo el tiempo molesta con tu mejor amiga.

–Claro que puedo–ChouChou enarcó una ceja y miró atentamente a su mejor amiga, Sarada frunció el ceño cuando ChouChou le dio "la mirada", Sarada no podía resistirse. Después de unos minutos Sarada gruñó – ¡Detesto cuando los ojos te brillan de esa forma! –ChouChou soltó una risita y abrazó a Sarada

– ¡Sabia que no podías vivir siempre molesta conmigo!

– ¡La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte!

– No habrá próxima–le aseguró ChouChou y Sarada sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su mejor amiga.

–Vamos, llegarás tarde a tu ceremonia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou suspiró cuando escuchó la música ceremonial

"No seas tonta" se reprendió cuando sintió el nerviosismo "Ni que te estuvieras casando"

Empezó a caminar con paso tranquilo hasta donde la esperaban sus padres. Miró a un lado para ver a Inojin y a Shikadai sonriéndole.

ChouChou llegó en donde su papá que extendió su mano para que su hija colocara la suya sobre la de él. La Hokage le dio comienzo a la ceremonia dirigiendo unas palabras, luego ChouChou carraspeó.

–Yo, ChouChou Akimichi–empezó a recitar–decimo octava cabeza del clan Akimichi, juro proteger, velar, atender y actuar en nombre de mi clan como futuro líder, juro enseñar y traspasar a la descendencia los secretos y valores que el clan Akimichi posee, también juro que pasaré este limpio liderazgo a mi hijo quien será la décimo novena cabeza del clan– ChouChou sonrió al ver el orgullo brillando en los ojos de sus padres.

–Yo, Choji Akimichi– empezó a recitar Choji–actual líder del clan Akimichi, este día paso mis deberes y el liderazgo del clan a mi hija, pues tanto como yo, el resto del clan están seguros que ya esta lista.

Choji soltó la mano de su hija y tomó el grueso collar que colgaba de su cuello, éste tenía el símbolo del clan Akimichi como dije. Choji se quitó el collar y lo colocó al rededor del cuello de su heredera.

–El collar ceremonial–dijo la Hokage –certifica el paso de liderazgo, en este momento, ChouChou Akimichi ya es la líder del clan Akimichi–todos aplaudieron mientras las familia principal del clan se abrazaba, ChouChou apretó fuertemente a sus padres mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Cuando se separaron los dos padres se sentaron dejando a la nueva líder al frente–bueno, ahora pido que los líderes de los clanes Nara y Yamanaka se acerquen.

ChouChou vio cuando sus dos mejores amigos se levantaban y se colocaron enfrente de ella y estiraron sus manos para que la chica colocara las de ella sobre éstas.

–Yo, ChouChou Akimichi , actual líder del clan, juró proteger y cuidar la alianza con el clan Nara y el clan Yamanaka, que ha estado por diecisiete generaciones y por muchas más que vendrán.

–El clan Nara aún aprueba la alianza–dijo Shikadai

–El clan Yamanaka aún aprueba la alianza–dijo Inojin

–La alianza aún es vigente–dijo la Hokage, todos se levantaron aplaudiendo. ChouChou se lanzó a abrazar a sus compañeros y ellos se sostuvieron para no caer de espaldas ante la repentina muestra de afecto de su compañera. ChouChou estaba riendo y a la vez soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, Shikadai miró a Inojin y ambos se sonrieron, rodearon a su compañera y le dieron un beso en la cabeza.

Todos se dieron cuenta que en ese momento, su mariposa había emprendido el vuelo.

 _ **Notas y Aclaraciones: ¡Decir que amé escribir este One Shot es poco! ¡Si no me equivocó demoré escribiéndolo 1 mes! ¡Pero es que tenía esa idea rondando por la mente que ya quería que saliera! ¡ChouChou es mi personaje favorito de la nueva generación y adoro escribir sobre ella!**_

 _ **Tenía pensado subirla a mi fic de OneShots de InoShikaCho pero prefiero subirla aquí aparte pues esta es más sobre Chou.**_

 _ **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mi One Shot!**_

 _ **¡Lo hice con cariño a mis lectores!**_


End file.
